fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Kakeru Yamaguchi
|birth date= |height= * 185 cm'Danganronpa Another': These are the originally listed height, weight, and chest size for him, but all became increased in value after the release of Chapter 0. * 186 cm'linuj.tistory.com': FAQ & Character Profiles (Full) (Korean) |weight= * 79 kg * 89 kg |bust= * 82 cm * 105 cm |blood type=A |hobby= * Reading'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari * Exercising |likes= * Books * Internet |dislikes= * His personality * Muscles |liked food=Donuts |disliked food=Carbonated drinks |family= * Unnamed parents * Unnamed aunt * Midori Yamaguchi (younger sister) |participated= |fates=Murdered by Kinji Uehara |status=Deceased |affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~}} '''Kakeru Yamaguchi' (야마구치 카케루 Yamaguchi Kakeru) is a character featured in the Korean fan game Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~ created by LINUJ. He is known as the Super High School Level Lawyer (초고교급 변호사 Cho go gyo geup byeonho-sa). Gallery :For more images of Kakeru, see Danganronpa Another/Image Gallery and Kakeru Yamaguchi/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Kakeru is a teenager of above average height, with pulled back black hair, and grey eyes, tanned skin, and a muscly complexion. During trials, it's shown that his right eye turns red, being called his 'flashing eye'. He wears a black and orange tank top, the orange of this mimicking a fire effect. He also wears a pair of dark blue jeans, as well as light grey shoes with red laces. In his talent illustration, he's shown to wear a grey suit with two yellow buttons, a plain red tie and a plain button up white shirt. Additionally, he wears a pair of light grey trousers and light grey shoes, also being seen with a pair of glasses. Name Etymology Kakeru's first name uses the kanji 駆, meaning "to run" or "to inspire", which can also be written as a verb 駆ける (kakeru), meaning "to advance against one's enemy". This may represent sides in a lawsuit, with Kakeru's side winning against the other. His surname, Yamaguchi, uses the kanji 山 (yama) meaning "mountain", and 口 (guchi) meaning "mouth" or figuratively, "speech". Personality Kakeru is a legal prodigy who started at a very young age. With his experience as a lawyer, he is a proficient speaker in court. However, in contrast to this confident side of him, he is actually a timid and shy person, struggling to initiate a conversation with other people in his daily life because of his intimidating appearance. History Kakeru is one of the fourteen students to introduce himself to Yuki Maeda, with Yuki remembering that Kakeru was proficient in the study of legal knowledge, and furthermore had worked as a lawyer. Once heading into the main school building he would fall unconscious. Once awoken, Kakeru would head to the entrance hall with the other participants. Soon an anonymous announcement would play directing everyone to the gym. Once there, Monokuma would announce the start of the Killing Game. After the first body discovery, Kakeru would be able to clear Rei from suspicion due to his own account. He'd claim that he spotted Rei at 6 in the morning, which Yuki said was the time of death, thus creating a contradiction. However, this also led for Kakeru to blame himself for Kiyoka's death, as he was near where her body was first discovered at the time. Talent & Abilities Lawyer References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Another Characters Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Male